Mipha flashbacks
by SkittleButt
Summary: Link remembers tons of fun and crazy events that happened with Mipha by his side 100 years ago. A breath of the wild story
1. Moving

Link looked over at the statue of Mipha over at Rito Village.

"Darn Hylians are the filthiest of-" The man was saying (I forgot his name, but you know what I mean if you played the game)

All of a sudden, There was a big spark.

Link remembers...

Mipha...

He remembers all the times he hung out with mipha, her feeling for him, everything.

"Link..." Mipha's sweet voice says. "I feel a disturbance. I want to always be your friend, and always know you. Mipha looks down into her hands, and holds it out to Link. "I made this for you. Just something for you to always remember me by." Link took the necklace from her hands. "It's beautiful, where did you find it?" "I made it myself." "You made this by yourself? For me?" "Yes. I want to be with you all the time." Link could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" Mipha looked down, then back to Link. "Link... I just got to thinking. Life is short and we should enjoy it." "Oh." "Would you like to go to lunch with me?" "Of course." Link and Mipha got up and went to the local diner.

"Link, I can't hide it anymore. We've spent so much time together. There's a chance my father will have to move, but I don't want that." Mipha looked down to her legs. "I don't know what to do. I want to stay here and be with you, but if we move, my dad will get another job and it will make him super happy. I don't know what to do." "Does he not like being king anymore?" "He does, its just... the other place is closer to family, and that makes him happy." "Ah..." Link said, leaning back in his chair.


	2. Under attack

**(Another** **flashback)**

Link comes home from a day of training, seeing Mipha sitting on her porch. "Hello Link, how was training?" "It was exhausting, but I really liked it." "That's good. Do you need my help healing you?" "Nah, I'm fine." "Oh, ok." "So how are you?" "Well, I'm pretty good." She said, continuing to rock in her chair. "My father is in the kitchen, making cookies for my mother." "Oh, this right! Her birthday is coming up!" "Yes, it is. I'm excited." "Where is she?" "I'm afraid she's out right now. She's down at the market." "Ok." Link sat down in a chair in the porch "I wanted to come home and go swimming, but it's too cold." "Yeah." Mipha giggled. "That's really annoying about the winter, especially for someone who's so close to the water like me." Link smiled and looked over at the water. Mipha gazed at Link, smiling and giggling as well. Mipha took a deep breath in. "Ok, Link... I'm going to confess something I thought I would never do. I'm shaking like crazy, but I just want to let you know that I..." Mipha took another deep breath in. "I l-" Mipha was interrupted...

 ** _RUMBLE!_**

"Woah, woah, WHAT WAS THAT?" Link shouts, getting up. He pulled out his claymore, and ran around the house. "Link, What's happening?!" Mipha cries out. "I dunno, but stay back. I'll protect you." Link calls back. "Link, I want to help!" Mipha responds with tears rolling down her face. "Just stay back!" Link looks out to the hill. He sees three moblins, 2 large chuchu slimes, and 4 Bokoblin armies. "Link, you can't handle that!" "I can handle it." "Link, listen to me. This is dangerous!" "Trust me, this is nothing." Link calls back while aiming his bow. Link shoots a chuchu slime to death, and runs up with the best shield he had. "Link no!" She ran after link, who was battling with Skeleton moblins. Link swung his sword, cracking a few bones off. The mobbing swung his arm, and link jumped to the side. He did a flurry-rush and knocked the moblin down. A bokoboin jumped to him, and hit him with its Boko Bat. Link ragdolled in the air and caught himself mid jump. "Link!" Mipha ran up and punched the Bokoblin in the gut. The bokoblin hunched over and fell. "What are you doing?!" Link asked, throwing a bomb at more bokoblins. "I'm here to help!" "Are you sure you wanna do that?" "Yeah!" Mipha said, throwing a rock at a Moblin and watching it crash to the floor. "Well alright, Grab as many weapons as you can!" Mipha ran to the Moblin. She grabbed both arms and a boko bat. Swinging at all the other bokoblins, she looked behind the one she was fighting to see what they were doing. She got sidetracked, though. A bokoblin picked up a bomb and threw it her way.

Link crushed a moblin head, and looked over to Mipha. He saw her fighting with a bokoblin, and saw the bomb headed he way. "MIPHA!" He gasped. He sprinted over to Mipha, no time to waste! He felt weak in his knees, but he needed to defend his friend! Link leaps up in the air, almost like everything is in slow motion! He pushes Mipha out of the way, kicking the bomb back to the bokoblins. There was a loud **CRACK!** As the bomb exploded, killing the rest of all the enemies.

Link slammed to the ground, rolling a little. "LINK!" Mipha shouted, sprinting over to her best friend. Link, are you ok? Link? LINK?" She yelled shaking him. She listened closely, only to hear something...

"Heh heh heh heh" Link chuckled. "Link!" She hugged. "Thank Ruta you're safe!" Link chuckled some more. "Well that was something." He said, sitting up. Mipha looked at Link, and then started to giggle. "Yes it was, Link. Yes it was."


End file.
